Remember When?
by KrystalSteele
Summary: Collection of short stories/drabbles for AkuRoku month. Rated M for language, drug use, smut in later chapters. Most of it will be fluff. Lots and lots of fluff. Enjoy!
1. Day 1

A/N: This collection of short stories/drabbles is to celebrate **AkuRoku Month 2013**!

There will be 31 chapters for every day. I know I'm starting a little late but i promise I'll keep up. Hopefully this will get me out of my writer's block.(:

6 will be continuations of most of my previous AkuRoku stories and the next 25 will be based off songs.

Well, enjoy! And please review to let me know how I'm doing.

* * *

from "Coming Out"

_**Axel POV**_

When we told Roxas' parents about our relationship, to be honest, I was nervous. I knew Cid and Aerith cared a lot about their son and wanted him to be happy, but I wasn't entirely sure they'd be THAT open-minded.

So thankfully, they were okay with us being together. A while before we were going to leave to go see my parents, Aerith pulled me aside while Roxas was saying goodbye to his brothers.

"Axel," Aerith said in a low voice. "I want you to take good care of my son. Cid and I trust you a lot and you're a good influence on our Roxas. So you two stay safe..."

The last was said as a whisper in his ear as she gave me a soft hug.

"Of course I will, Aerith. He means a lot to me. He's still my best friend as well as my boyfriend. I won't let anyone or anything hurt him."

A smile graced her features and her hand cupped my cheek, "Thank you." I nodded and returned her warm smile.

Soon after, Roxas and I were in his car on our way to my parents' house.

"What did my mom tell you," Roxas asked with a glance in my direction.

One side of my mouth quirked up into a half smile and I laced my fingers together with his free hand, "She's just making sure I take care of you."

I laid a soft kiss on his hand and leaned over to kiss his cheek.


	2. Day 2

A/N: I forgot to purt a disclaimer in the first chapter. Oops! Well, I'll do it now.

DISMCLAIMER: Any and all KH/FF characters mentioned in these stories are not mine. They belong to the brilliant mind of Tetsuya Nomura and SE.

I find it kind of funny that to write these drabbles, i had to reread the stories they're taken from...oh well.

Here's August 2nd!

* * *

from "Tell Her"

Axel absentmindedly twirled a lock of Roxas' golden blonde hair in between his fingers. Roxas shifted in his sleep and mumbled, "Ax...el...?"

Axel looked down to see Roxas rubbing his eyes to help himself wake up. "Hey, Roxy. Good morning." Roxas smiled and snuggled closer to Axel's warm body, "Good morning, my love. How long have you been awake?"

"A while." Axel stayed silent for a while, then asked, "Hey, Rox...do you ever feel bad about what happened...with Namine? How she found out?"

Roxas sighed, "Yeah I do, I feel like maybe we could have found a better way to tell her...she shouldn't have found out like she did. If I found the man I loved in bed with his best friend, no matter the gender...I'd be pissed. And sad. I hope she does find someone that will be faithful to her, I really mean that."

Axel smiled and rolled onto his back, bringing Roxas on top of him in the process, one leg on either side of the redhead's hips.

"You're so amazing, y'know that? You always want the best for other people, no matter what. What did I do to get so lucky to be with you?

With a self-satisfied smirk he jokingly asked, "Was it my striking good looks? My amazing hair? No wait, it's that I'm a really good lover, right?"

Rocas laughed and lightly tapped his fingers on Axel's arm, "Hm, maybe. Or maybe its your incredible modesty." The blonde's smile faded, but the laughter still shone in his bright sapphire eyes.

"Its not just that. You're pretty caring and protective as well. You just don't show it often. But I like those rare glimpses of the other side of your personality. Its what makes you so interesting to me."

Axel smiled and brought Roxas down for a quick, sweet kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Roxas glanced at the clock on the bedside table and his eyes widened, "Wha-? Shit! Is that the time? I have to go! I promised I'd meet Cloud and Ven for lunch today!"

Roxas jumped off the bed and got dressed quickly, then ran downstairs, Axel right behind him.

"Bye, Axel. I'll call you when I'm on my way back. Love you," Roxas said quickly as he grabbed his keys and shot through the door after giving Axel another quick kiss.

"See ya. Love you too, babe," Axel said with a smile.


	3. Day 3

A/N: I know I'm a couple of days late on the updates, but I kind of have limited internet access. Well, I hope those of you who have read the first 2 drabbles have liked them cuz here comes another one!

Here's August 3rd! (Reminder: please leave reviews. Any comments will be appreciated.)

* * *

from "Insane"

_RRRRRING!_

_RRRRRING!_

_RRRRRING!_

Axel groaned and mumbled, "Shut it off..." No one answered, instead that incessant, annoying ringing started again.

_RRRRRING!_

_RRRRRING!_

_RRRRRING!_

Axel's hand shot out from under the covers to nudge Roxas awake, but his hand met with their bed sheets instead. Axel bolted upright and looked around the room, finding it empty.

The ringing started again, coming from a phone with a lit up screen on the floor. Axel scooped it up just as it stoppedbringing and the screen went dim. The redhead went through his missed calls just as the phone chimed that there was a voicemail.

Seeing who it was from, Axel groaned and tossed the phone on the other side of the bed, ignoring it. He rubbed his eyes and decided to go seek out his boyfriend.

He didn't go far, Roxas was in the bathroom styling his blonde spikes as he usually did.

"Hey babe," Roxas said as Axel walked up behind him and hugged him. "Was that your phone I heard?"

"Ugh. Yes. It was Marly. No doubt calling to bitch at me for calling in today. I didn't bother to listen to the voicemail. It probably says something like-" As Axel said this next, he straightened his posture,stuck out a hip and talked with a feminine voice, "'Axel Flynn! Why did you have to call in TODAY of all days? Mondays are always our busiest day of the week and we need all the help we can get!' Blah, blah, blah."

Roxas snickered, turned around and wrapped his arms around the back of Axel's neck, "Y'know, one day Marluxia is gonna fire you. Especially since he probably knows why you call in sometimes."

"Oh?"

Axel lifted Roxas off the floor, wrapping the blonde's legs around his waist, "Well, since I'm home, let's not leave the bedroom today."

Roxas smiled and kissed his boyfriend's smirking sinful lips.

* * *

A/N: So spell check doesn't like Roxas' name... or the word smirk. I dont know why.

If there's spelling errors, im sorry. I dont have an editor cuz my boyfriend wants to be lazy and i watched Fruits Basket while I typed this so I was having a hard time concentrating.

Well, as always gomenesai for reading and please leave a comment!


End file.
